punkomaticfandomcom-20200213-history
Powerstars (Band)
Powerstars are an alternative band based in St. Paul, Minnesota. They formed in October of 2011. They had a very dissonant abrassive sound on their first two (Now lost) albums, The Beginning and Surrender To The Void, which eventually evolved to Hard Rock on the followup albums Reborn and Hard-Hitting Smash. Formation (Late 2011 - Early 2012) The band began on a drunken night with all four members in a bar. The soon-to-be drummer Keith Satar told the soon-to-be lead guitarist Johnny Vero that they should form a band, which they did the next morning. They spent the next few months in Keith's garage recording what would become The Beginning, which included first single Rifftastic. They were signed to Cookies and Biscuits Records in December 2011, and released said first album, which was a commercial and critical flop. It was at this point the band stepped up their game and recorded the slightly better but still very dissonant and experimental Surrender To The Void. Reception was generally negative, but it was noted that the group was getting better. The band then began drifted completely out of the experimental scene and the two aforementioned albums were put out of print and lost forever with only fragments surviving. Reborn (Mid-2012 - Early 2013) The band drifted towards more and more of a Hard Rock sound with less experimentation for their first official album, Reborn. There was a hint of experimentation, but overall the album was very hard rock. It was around this time the band auditioned for The POM Warped Tour. The talent agents noted that they were good but needed some working out of their ideas. 1st Assault, who was listening, offered to help remix their song with the help of Suicide By Spoon. The resulting song, The Mistakes I've Made X is, to date, the band's best-known song. The band was very happy after the album released, but gradually began drifting away from the label that made them popular. POM Records (Early-Mid 2013) By March 2013, the band had shifted over to POM Records and released their second album, Hard-Hitting Smash. The album, despite being a bit of a rush release with a somewhat garage rockish sound, was also a hit and gave the band some of their biggest hits. However, after the album, the band grew tired of song writing and took a half-year break. When they returned to the scene, POM Records was on a hiatus of it's own and the band missed their original label. Brief Return To C&BR, X76 Records, and The Devil's Music (Late 2013-Present) So they returned, and released a new single, called The New Rock And Roll. They also announced an album that had been in the works for some time, an album that would return them to their experimental roots with a full-fledged rock opera. After a period of relative inactivity, the band announced that they were once again leaving Cookies & Biscuits Records in favor of X76 Records, where they released a live album, Live From X76 Studios, featuring a previously unreleased song, Insanium. Later that year, the band's 3rd studio album, The Devil's Music was released. Category:Bands Category:Artists